This invention relates to an exercise device not unlike a kettlebell, and a method of adjusting the weight of same.
A standard kettlebell is a generally spherically-shaped cast iron weight with a handle attached. With a variety of functional motions, one can swing, pull and press a kettlebell between several positions (such as swing, rack, and lock) to achieve a wide range of fast, convenient and fluid workouts.
However, it is often desirable to change weights during a workout, depending on the particular exercise involved. This requires changing to a different kettlebell corresponding to the desired weight. Thus, an exerciser has to have several kettlebells of varying weights in order to complete one workout.
Therefore, what is needed is an exercise devise similar to a kettlebell, whose weight can be adjusted.